The Next Golden Trio
by kbunny10
Summary: the story of Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy over the course of a year at Hogwarts. maybe more, I can't decide
1. Ch1 sorting

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter.**

--

Albus and Rose walked through the train and looked for an open compartment to sit in. they finally came across one that had a single person in there.

"Uh, do you mind if we sit here?" Albus asked.

"No, not really."

"Are you a first year?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. Hey aren't you Rose Weasley and Albus Potter?"

"Uh-huh, oh you're Scorpius Malfoy." They both said.

"Yeah." He replied.

Suddenly James ran into the compartment. "Hello guys, hey you're a Malfoy. But no time for that now. Hide me."

"Who's after you now?" Rose asked.

"POTTER, I'M GOING TO HEX YOU INTO OBLIVION FOR WHAT YOU DID!"

"Ah, yes I should have known. It's none other than our good friend Robyn Finnigan." Rose said.

Suddenly their cousin Fred came into the compartment too. "James she's catching up, hide."

"I'm trying."

"So, what did you do this time?" Albus asked as James tried to hide.

"Uh, that's not important. What is though is I may die soon so unless you want to attend my funeral soon. I suggest you help hide me." James replied.

"There, you are Potter." A soaking wet Robyn said.

"Uh, hi Robyn. What's up?" James asked.

"Don't play dumb with me. You know what's up. You just jumped a freaking bucket of water on my head."

James, Fred, and Robyn were all third year Gryffindor's. So this was normal.

"I did no such thing, did I Fred?" James said.

"No, James I believe you did not." Fred replied.

"And I believe you two are total idiots." Robyn replied.

"Is this going to go on for a while?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah, they fight like this once or twice a week." Rose replied.

"We're not idiots." James said.

"Oh yeah, then why am I soaking wet?"

"I-I didn't…." James stuttered.

"Just remember James, when it comes to hexing I always have the upper hand." She said before leaving.

"I'm gonna go back to our compartment." Fred said as he too left.

"Wow James I believe you are losing your touch. You always have a come back and you never stutter. Oh and Al I believe I am now 10 galleons richer." Rose said.

As Albus gave her the money James sat down slightly confused.

"James are you okay, you always have a come back." Albus said.

"I don't know Al, every time I play a prank on her I can never come up with a come back." James said.

"You could your first and second years." Rose said.

"I know Rosie that's the point." James said.

"Maybe it's getting harder for you because you like her." Scorpius said chipping in.

"Oh look he speaks. And no I don't." James said quite cruelly.

"James come on Robyn's cooled down so I think you can show your face." Fred said.

When James left Rose, Albus, and Scorpius continued their earlier conversation.

"Don't listen to James, Scorpius. I think you may have a point." Rose said.

"Thanks, so what houses do you want to be in?" Scorpius asked.

"Gryffindor." Both Albus and Rose said.

"What about you?" Rose said.

"Me, I want to be in Gryffindor too. I just feel like breaking tradition." Scorpius said.

"Good to hear." Albus said. "Oh, it's getting dark so we should probably get changed."

--

As everyone proceeded to the school Albus, Rose, and Scorpius continued their conversation.

"So, you guys are cousins?" Scorpius asked.

"Yea, although I'm not quite sure I really am related to this know-it-all." Albus said.

"Ignoring that, Ahhh spider!" Rose screamed jumping into Scorpius' arms.

"Just like Uncle Ron." Albus said to his cousin.

"Um Rose, it's gone…." Scorpius said obviously uncomfortable with the fact she was still hanging onto him.

"Oh, sorry….um that's just what I do when I see a spider." Rose said.

"Well on a lighter note look where we are." Albus said stating the obvious fact that they had just entered the great hall.

The three waited till the first of them was called up.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." Neville said.

_Hmmm a Malfoy? You're not like your father at all. Your pure, brave, loyal, and would do anything for your friends. Better be…. _GRYFFINDOR!

Scorpius quickly ran over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Albus and Rose's cousin Fred. "Take a look at that." Fred said pointing to James who was staring at Robyn. "I think what you said on the train was correct."

"Potter, Albus." Neville said. Scorpius and Fred watched as the hat talked to him suddenly it said. "GRYFFINDOR!" Albus ran over and sat down next to Scorpius.

"Al are you okay?" Scorpius asked. Albus looked just a tad freaked out.

"Oh yea I'm fine. I was just afraid that I wouldn't get put in Gryffindor." Albus said. "What I'm worried about is you. You looked pretty freaked out when my cousin jumped into your arms earlier."

"What, yea I'm fine I was just a little shocked. Hey look your brother James is staring at Robyn." He said trying to change the subject.

"Weasley, Rose."

"Okay, I bet you so much she gets Ravenclaw." Albus said.

"Why?" Scorpius asked.

"When we were younger we went to a muggle school, because my dad and her mom went to muggle schools before they came here, and she got really good grades at the school. So in conclusion she'll either a. end up in Ravenclaw due to her smartness, or b. she'll end up in Gryffindor and I'll eat my…." Albus drifted off looking for something inedible for him to say he would eat. "I'll eat my fork." He finished looking rather proud of him self.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled as Rose came over and sat at the table.

"Hey guys…." She said drifting off as she saw Albus gnawing at the fork. "Do I want to know?"

"No I don't think you do." Scorpius said.

--

The next day Albus and Scorpius went down stairs to see Rose in the common room sitting in front of the fire.

"Morning sleeping beauties." She greeted.

"Morning Rosie." Albus said.

"Good morning Rose." Scorpius said.

"You know Scorpius you can call me Rosie too. And Al we got a letter From My mom and dad and then one from your mom and dad." Rose said.

"What it say?" Albus asked.

"Well, my mom, your mom, and your dad are proud we're in Gryffindor and are glad we made a friend. On the other hand when we go home next time I'm grounded for who the friend is."

"But, uncle Ron said to beat Scorp on every test; he never said you couldn't be friends with him." Albus said.

"Yes well you try telling that to a hard headed person like my father. Besides I don't care for how long I'm grounded. It's my life not his, I shouldn't have to carry on this rivalry."

"Wait a minute; I thought you sent the letter saying that I was your friend to your brother Hugo." Scorpius said.

"I did, but he tells my dad every thing." Rose said. "We should probably be heading to class."

--

**So that was chapter one. Please R&R.**


	2. Ch2 School

**Okay here's chapter two. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

--

As the group walked to herbology, James ran past them in a huff.

"Hey James, what's……?" Albus said as he ran.

"Hi, Bye Gotta Go!" He said.

"Um, what was that all about?" Scorpius asked.

"We'll know in three….two….one." Rose said suddenly a Robyn ran into view. Rose grabbed her arm and stopped her though. "Save your anger for what he did this time, till later Robyn. We know that James is fast, but he can't hide forever."

"Brilliant idea Rosie. Your best one yet." Robyn replied with an evil grin on her face. "Well see you later guys."

Albus and Scorpius looked from Robyn to Rose. "I'm sorry Rose but did you just help Robyn with a plan to get back at James?" Albus said.

"Yes Al, yes I did." Rose said. "Okay now come on we're gonna be late for class and I want to be there on time."

--

Back in the Gryffindor common room they worked on their work which Rose had already finished so she was up stairs in her room.

"Al, what's the answer to question 7?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't know I thought you would know." Albus replied.

"I don't know I wasn't paying attention." Scorpius said.

"Figures, you were to busy staring at Rose." Albus said.

"Was, not!" Scorpius said. "Wait speaking of Rose wouldn't she know the answer?"

"Yes!" Albus said.

"Good luck getting up to the girls dorms. There's a spell on the stairs so boys can't go up." James said as he took care of his black eye.

"Robyn did a number on you didn't she James?" Fred asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." James replied.

At this point Albus and Scorpius had already tried a few times to get up the stairs.

Rose sat in her room and every few seconds she heard a crash and once in a while a scream. She finally went out of the room and over to where her cousin Victoire and her friend Robyn were looking down the stairs in disbelief.

"Oh finally, Rose could you collect your idiots please? They're getting slightly annoying." Victoire said.

"Yea, just a tad." Robyn added. "They've just been trying to get up the stairs over and over again and every time they fall they get back up and try again."

"Hey Al, Scorpius! What do you want?" Rose asked.

"Uh we need the answer to question 7." Albus said.

Rose came down the stairs and up to them. "That's it? The answer to question 7? You've been trying to get up the stairs and annoying people for who knows how long just to get the answer to question 7?"

"Well, it was that or ask James and Fred." Albus said.

"Good point." Rose said. "Okay I'll help you guys."

--

The next day at breakfast Albus started talking to Scorpius again. "Scorp you're doing it again."

"Doing what?" Scorpius asked finally looking at Albus.

"You're staring at Rose."

"I'm not, I'm just wondering why she's at the Ravenclaw table."

"For the 17th time, she is talking to Neville's daughter Sarah." Albus said. "And the reason that Sarah has a copy of the quibbler is because her mum, Luna Longbottom, is the editor."

"Oh okay." Scorpius said resuming his former state.

A few moments after that James, Fred, Robyn, and Victoire came and sat down.

"What's Scorpius looking at?" Robyn asked.

"Rosie." Albus simply replied.

"Ahh, the same way James looks at…." Fred started to say before James covered his mouth.

"Fred how 'bout we just go and head off to class now?" James said.

"But it's Saturday." Fred said.

"Come on Fred." James said as he dragged Fred away from the table.

"What was that about?" Robyn asked.

"I have no idea." Victoire said.

"Hey guys, what's up with James and Fred? I just saw them leave." Rose asked when she came over to the table.

"I have no clue." Robyn said.

When Rose sat down next to Scorpius he seemed to become a little uneasy. Suddenly an owl landed on the table.

"Oh, look a letter from mini me." Rose said.

"Who?" Scorpius asked.

"My sister Lily." Albus said. "She's a mini version of Rose, in other words she shares Rose's love of school. How is she?"

"Well, according to her letter. She and Hugo just did what we did when we were in the third grade at our muggle school."

"Ah, that was a good time." Albus said remembering something.

"Uhh, do I want to know what happened?" Scorpius asked.

"Well really all that happened was we blew up the class room because we couldn't control our magic yet." Rose said.

"Good times, good times." Albus said again. "So how was Sarah?"

"She was fine." Rose replied then she leaned over to Scorpius and whispered in his ear, "Al has a crush on Sarah. And let's just say the only person doesn't know is Sarah her self."

"Kind of like how your cousin James has a crush on Robyn and she doesn't know?" Scorpius replied.

"Yea, only with that one Victoire doesn't know either."

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Albus said slightly annoyed by the fact that his cousin and Scorpius were leaving him out of their conversation and the only other one he could be part of was Victoire and Robyn's conversation about Teddy.

"What oh nothing." Rose said.

"Good morning Albus. Good morning Rose." Sarah said when she came to the Gryffindor table.

"Good morning Sarah." Albus said dreamily.

"Rose I need to go to the library, do you want to come with?" Sarah asked.

"Oh sure. Bye guys, see you later." Rose said as she left with Sarah.

Scorpius and Albus watched as Rose and Sarah walked off.

"Scorpius just admit you like my cousin and I'll stop pestering you."

"Not until you admit you fancy Sarah Longbottom."

"Fine, I fancy Sarah Longbottom. You're turn."

"Okay, I fancy Rose Weasley."

"If only it was this easy to get James to say he likes Robyn." Albus said.

"How 'bout we make it our mission to get him to do so." Scorpius said.

"Scorp I like the way you think. To the library!" Albus said.

"But they went to the Gryffindor common room." Scorpius said.

"Yes but Sarah and Rose are at the library." Albus said.

"Okay fine to the library." Scorpius finished.

--

**So that was chapter 2 please R&R.**


	3. Ch3 weekend

**Disclaimer: I still do not and never will own Harry Potter.**

**This chapter takes place on the weekend with Lily and Hugo.**

--

"I'm bored." Lily said.

"You could reply to Al, Rose, and that Malfoy kid. I can't believe he said hi in their letter." Hugo said.

"No Hugo, I refuse to let you read the letter I'm going to reply to them with. We're going to do something else."

"Like what?"

Lily got a mischievous look on her face. "Hugo where are we?" She asked sweetly.

"That's a stupid question, we're at my house. My mum and dad aren't home cause there out with your mum and dad."

"What do all wizard's keep in their house to get from there chimney to another in some one else's house?" Lily asked.

"That's also silly, they have floo powder but there has to be a fire going." Hugo said completely oblivious to what Lily was getting at.

"Hugo, what's that over there and that over there?" Lily said pointing to some floo powder and the fire place with a fire already in it.

"Lily, that's the floo powder and the fire place. Honestly you're sounding like your just learning this stuff." Hugo said slightly annoyed.

Lily sat there and smiled until Hugo realized what she was getting at. (This took a good few minutes.)

"Oh no, no, no-no-no, naoo, Lily Ginevra Potter we will not be using that floo any time soon." Hugo said.

"C'mon Hugo? I want to see Rose, Albus, and Malfoy. Scorpius, Rose would kill me if I said Malfoy." Lily begged.

"There is no way I will do this on my will." Hugo said.

"Fine." Lily said as she put the floo powder in the fire and pushed Hugo in and said Hagrid's hut and did the same for herself.

--

When Hugo and Lily got to the school they found themselves in none other than Hagrid's hut.

"Oh, now you've done it Lil. We're going to be in trouble for so much longer than Rose now."

"Aw put a sock in it Hugo. You're sounding like aunt Hermione. Now let's find Hagrid and ask where Albus is." Lily said as they ran out of Hagrid's hut and into Hagrid. "Ow, hey Hagrid."

"Lily, Hugo. I thought you weren't coming to school here for two years." Hagrid said.

"We're not. Lily took my….." Hugo started to say before Lily covered his mouth.

"Hagrid do you know where Albus and Rose are?" Lily asked.

"They're at the library, but…." Hagrid started.

"Thanks, bye Hagrid." Lily said as she ran towards the school pulling Hugo with her.

"Lil, we have to be careful. Rose and Albus might not tell on us but James, Fred, Robyn, or Victoire might do otherwise." Hugo said.

"Not to mention Neville." Lily replied.

On their way to the library they collided with Albus and Scorpius.

"Hey Al." Lily said.

"Lily, what in bloody hell are you doing here?" Albus asked.

"She made me do it I swear. You have to believe me!" Hugo shrieked.

"Hehe, Hugo people are staring." Albus said.

"Way to hold out." Lily said.

"So you're Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley?" Scorpius asked.

"Yea, I'm Lily. Oh you're Scorpius Malfoy. I must say, being the first Malfoy is Gryffindor is pretty cool." Lily said.

"He's in Gryffindor?" Hugo said snapping out of his former state.

"Of course. Did you not read that part of Rose's letter?" Lily asked.

"No, hehe. She might have only gotten a week's worth of grounding if I had told dad that. Oops." Hugo said.

"Speaking of Rose where is she?" Lily asked.

"She's in the library with Sarah Longbottom. But you didn't answer my question; does anyone know you're here?" Albus said.

"Hagrid does." Lily said.

"Please don't tell on us, Lily did it I swear." Hugo said.

"Hugo, show some freaking back bone for once in your life." Lily said.

"You guys shouldn't be here. Lily Mum and Dad will ground you." Albus said.

"No, they'll ground me if you tell. Which you won't. Right?" Lily said pouting.

"Fine, _I_ won't. But if James, Fred, Robyn, or Victoire see you…"

"I know, I know. Now let's go find Rose." Lily said.

When they made it to the library Scorpius started staring at Rose.

"Scorpius, you're drooling." Lily said.

Rose looked up and saw Lily and Hugo and ran over.

"Lily, Hugo. What the heck are you doing here?" Rose asked. "Oh, Scorpius you have some drool on your face."

"That's what I said." Lily said and Scorpius looked embarrassed.

"Albus, did you bring them here?" Rose asked sounding slightly angry.

"No, Albus didn't bring us here. Hugo and I were bored so I got the floo powder and forced him in the fire. It was kind of all my fault." Lily said.

"Shoot, look over there." Hugo said pointing outside the door of the library where they could see James, Fred, and Robyn pushing boxes no doubt for James and Fred's next plan.

"Faster lackeys!" James shouted as he was not pushing one of the two boxes, instead he was standing on top of Fred's.

"Don't make me hurt you James." Robyn said.

"You can't hurt me you're a girl." James said as Robyn started to crack her knuckles.

"Want another black eye?" Robyn asked.

"No, no thank you. I'll take your box. You can have a break." James said.

Lily looked as if she was about to say something along the lines of James was a wimp but Hugo covered her mouth.

"Lily, Hugo? What are you doing here?" Sarah asked.

"Does, everyone need to know?" Hugo asked.

"How 'bout we just go announce it in public we came to the school and we're not students." Lily asked.

"Time to go home now Lily." Albus said.

"Ever been in one of those situations where it seems like you have no idea what's going on but you have to help anyways?" Scorpius asked Sarah as she nodded. "That's what I thought."

The four of them walked Lily and Hugo back to Hagrid's hut and sent them home.

"Well there goes my Saturday." Albus said.

"Look at the bright side." Scorpius said. "I have no idea what just happened and I never will."

"When are you going to tell Rose you like her?" Albus asked.

"Do I have to? I told you I like her. Isn't that good enough?" Scorpius asked.

"No."

--

**So that was Chapter 3. Please R&R.**


	4. Ch4 the best Ch i could think up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

--

Scorpius woke up the next morning in his dorm. _What happened yesterday?_ He thought. "Oh, yea, Lily and Hugo came yesterday."

"You're darn right they did. Now I'm grounded." Albus said walking into the dorm.

"It's not my fault." Scorpius said.

"I know, Lily told. She broke down after all of Hugo's whining for not telling the truth."

"Oh." Scorpius said.

"Yea, but also in the letter I got, my parents said that I could invite someone to stay with us for Christmas. Sarah usually comes but she's staying here with her dad and mum who'll be coming here too." Albus said. "Hmmm, I wonder who I will invite."

"I wonder too." Scorpius said sarcastically.

"So do you want to come?" Albus asked.

"Maybe, I have to ask first though." Scorpius said.

"Hey Scorpius guess what." Albus said.

"What?" Scorpius replied less then thrilled.

"Tis Sunday today." Albus said.

"Excuse me but did you just say 'tis'?"

"Yes, yes I did." Albus said.

"Your weird, you know that right?" Scorpius asked.

"Hey, sticks and stones man." Albus replied.

"What?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh, right. That's a muggle expression. Truthfully the whole saying is, 'sticks and stones will break my bones but names will never hurt me.'"

"What?"

"Never mind. Let's go get Rose."

"Where is she?"

"In the common room asleep."

When they got to the common room they saw Rose had been asleep in there.

"Rose, get up its Sunday." Albus said.

"What, is the school on fire?!? Save the books!" Rose shrieked.

"Okay, it sounds much better if I say that when I wake up, 'cause what I cay makes sense." Albus said.

"No it doesn't Al, you say save the chocolate frogs, that makes no sense because they are inanimate objects so if the house or school were on fire nothing bad would happen except they would melt." Rose said.

"So, miss inanimate object? Books aren't alive it wouldn't matter if we left them behind."

"No Albus it would, simply because books are heaven." Rose said.

"Well if you had a choice to save Scorpius or a book from the school if it was on fire, which would you choose?" Albus asked.

"Scorpius of course. Books may be heaven but his safety is more important." Rose said.

Albus got a look of triumph on his face while Scorpius rolled his eyes at him. Rose on the other hand didn't notice.

"Let's go get breakfast." Scorpius said.

--

**Sorry if its not exactly what expected or wanted but I've been busy lately. Please R&R.**


	5. Ch5 better version

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

--

After breakfast they headed to the library.

"Rosie you know I hhhhhaaaaaaaaaaattttteeee the library." Albus whined.

"Which is precisely why we came here." Rose replied.

"That's cold Rosie." Albus said.

"Aw cheer up Al; it's not that bad in fact I like the library." Scorpius said.

"I don't know either of you." Albus said. "The only person I know is Sarah who's over there outside the library, you know I should really go say-" Albus started.

"SIT!" Rose said.

"You're scarier then Nelly…" Albus said.

"Yes well I suppose I have to be considering everyone put me in charge of you." Rose said.

"Who's Nelly?" Scorpius asked.

"Albus' third cousin who is the daughter of his dad's cousin and wife but we all, and by all I mean everyone, calls them Uncle Dudley and Auntie Sophie. And in turn Nell refers to them as Uncle insert name here and Auntie insert name here." Rose replied not looking up from her book.

"Hey Shrimps." Some one said from behind them.

Albus, Rose, and Scorpius turned around.

"Hey Roxy." Albus and Rose said.

"Hey guys, wait who's he?" Roxy said pointing to Scorpius.

"Oh, hello my name is Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius said.

"Wow that's a mouthful of a name I'm just gonna call you Scorp." Roxy said.

"Okay." Scorpius replied.

"Roxy is Fred's younger sister." Rose said. "She's in second year because she's not old enough to be in third year.

"Same with Dominique and Louis, Vicky's siblings who're twins, who are still in second year with me because of their age even though they're really smart." Roxy said.

"Do you have anymore cousins?" Scorpius asked.

"Yea, there's Molly and Lucy. They're in first year too and they're twins." Rose said.

"Is everyone in your family in Gryffindor?" Scorpius asked.

"Pretty much yea." Albus replied.

"Hey Roxy, what are you doing in here anyway?" Rose asked.

"Well I was looking for Dom and Lou but I can see they're not here." Roxy replied.

"Yea, neither are James, Robyn, and Fred but you don't see me complaining." Albus said.

"I'm bored, I'm leaving." Roxy said as she left the library.

"Oh you see, now she has a life because she doesn't spend all day in the library." Albus said and he ranted about how bad the library was and how Rose had no life.

"Hey Scorpius." Rose whispered.

"Yea Rose?" He asked.

"Let's leave while Al is ranting." Rose said as she got up.

"Okay." Scorpius said gladly following her.

--

**And so that is the new chapter five, I thought so clearly this time. No math, no sugar high, and no cousins. ******


	6. Ch6 wait a sister?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**This chapter takes place a week or so before Christmas.**

--

Albus and Scorpius walked down stairs from the boys dormitories into the common room.

"Scorp I can't believe you guys just up and left me there at the library, in the middle of a rant at that." Albus said.

"Al that was months ago." Scorpius retorted.

"Hey guys where are you going?" Rose asked when they entered the common room.

"We're going to go eat lunch." Albus said.

"Have you packed for break yet?" Rose asked.

"No…" They replied.

"Then you're not eating lunch. Now go upstairs and go pack." Rose said.

"Yes mummy dearest." Albus replied sarcastically.

"Oh now that was just rude!" Rose said following them upstairs.

"Yea Al that was rude." Scorpius said.

"Don't push it." Albus replied.

As Albus and Scorpius packed, Rose sat and supervised. "Al did you remember to pack your underwear?"

"OF COURSE I DID, WHAT KIND OF IDIOT FORGETS THAT?" Albus yelled embarrassed.

"You did last summer, remember?" Rose replied.

--

After Al and Scorpius finished packing, the trio headed for the exit of the common room only to be stopped by a third year Slytherin standing in the entrance.

"So its true isn't it Scorpius?" The girl said. "You are in Gryffindor…"

"Oh, hey Marina…What's up?" Scorpius asked nervously.

"What's up? You lied to mom and dad AND I for the longest time and you ask what's up? You said that Professor McGonagall had told you that the sorting hat was wrong. That you were actually in another house…you're not a good liar…Now mom and dad know and they blame me! Well that's Marina for you isn't it? The first born witch of this generation. The unwanted member. You are the only male Malfoy heir left so far and you're in Gryffindor!" Marina looked as if she would cry.

"It's not my fault Marina! I'm more suitable for Gryffindor than Slytherin. Weren't mom and dad proud of you?"

"No they're never proud of me. I'm not part of their perfect family remember? I'm the screw up! I'm the one who was supposed to be born second! As far as Draco and Astoria are concerned I'm not their daughter! I'm your maid, your cook, and your nurse."

At this point Robyn, James, and Fred had just exited the common room. "Ugh, whatever…I'm leaving…" Marina said beginning to walk off.

"Hi Marina." Fred said recognizing her as a girl from one of his classes.

"Shut it!" Marina said as she stormed down the stairs.

"Dude, why do you try befriending her? She HATES you!" James said.

"Hate is such a strong word James my friend…I prefer secretly in love with me." Fred said as he headed in the direction Marina went.

"Wow…Fred clearly needs a counselor…" James said as he tried to follow his friend. "James don't FOLLOW him…can't you see he wants to talk to Marina…alone?" Robyn said pulling James back by the collar of his shirt. James flinched as a shade of pink spread across his face.

Rose giggled at the sight of her cousin as Robyn dragged him away from the stairs and back into the common room. "Common, let's go get lunch." She said as Scorpius and Albus gladly followed.

--

Fred had finally caught up with Marina he noticed she was crying in the hallway…alone. Everyone else was having lunch so it was just the two of them. "Hey Marina." He tried again.

"What do you want Weasley?" She asked fighting back tears.

"I just came to see if you were okay, usually when I say hi you say 'Leave me alone Weasley or I'll hex you until you can no longer reproduce and the Weasley family reaches the end of its life and the only pure blood family that will be left are the Malfoy's." He said trying his best to imitate her without getting slapped.

Marina looked up at him and said, "If that was supposed to be me you have to put more venom in your words…its supposed to sound like I actually hate you."

"So, why were you crying?" Fred said as he sat down next to his fellow third year.

"It-its just that whenever Scorpius does something wrong or something my parents don't like I get in trouble for it because I didn't 'raise him' correctly…It's the parents job to raise their child not the older sister of that child's job…right?"

"Well all I know is that my cousin Victoire wasn't supposed to raise her siblings and I wasn't supposed to raise mine…is that why you hate Scorpius?"

"I-I don't hate him, don't get me wrong I love my brother, but he was always the perfect child and he never got in trouble with our parents…I always did, and now he has a way out of that house during break and I don't…and now I'm gonna be trapped in my room like every other Christmas with no food unless I buy it, and no presents unless I receive them from friends…which I have none."

"You know, I'm allowed to bring a friend to the three parties over break…do you want to come?" Fred asked.

"Why bother inviting me? Just invite one of your real friends." Marina replied.

"Because all my friends will be there already, my family are my friends. I don't think it's fair that you should have to spend Christmas alone in your Room." Fred said.

"But how will I get there, my parents watch like hawks." Marina said. "The only way out is the fire place in my room but they took away my floo powder."

"But my parents didn't take away mine." Fred offered.

"Okay I'll come…but I have two questions." Marina said.

"Okay shoot."

"One, will your family like me?" Marina asked.

"No comments about blood lineage and they'll love you."

"Good cause I hate having to pretend I believe all that blood traitor stuff all the time. And Two, why are you being so nice to me?"

"That one I can't answer now, but I will eventually." Fred said as he got up and offered her his hand. "C'mon let's go to lunch.

--

**I finally finished YAY!!!**


	7. Ch7 winter break day 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

--

This is the day they leave for Al's house for Christmas.

--

Al and Scorpius carried their things down stairs; they were greeted by Rose and Everyone else going. That consisted of Victoire, James, Fred, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Roxy, and Robyn. (Robyn always came to stay with them for Christmas. Although usually she stopped at home first, James and Fred usually went with.)

"Hey Vicky?" Dominique said. "Are you just excited to leave just so you can see Teddy?"

"What, no I'm also happy to see Mum and Dad and everyone else…and Teddy." Victoire said blushing.

"Yea Lou we've lost her." Dominique said as she did everything to get Victoire out of her day dream.

"Well Dom what do you expect?" Louis replied. "It **IS** Vicky we're talking about."

"I suppose it's better then that." Roxy said to the twins as she pointed at Scorpius staring at Rose.

--

When they arrived at Albus' house Scorpius trailed behind Al and Rose looking around, it definitely was not the same as his house. Suddenly he heard shrieks of Glee and happiness from Al and Rose as they rand up to their parents, he slowly walked up to the adults he got a small glare from Ron but Hermione hit him.

"Hello you must be Scorpius, I'm Rose's mother Hermione, and this is her father Ron." Hermione said as she shook Scorpius' hand.

"Hello I'm Ginny, I'm Al's mom and this is Harry his father." Ginny said.

"P-pleased to meet you…" Scorpius said.

"So you're Malfoy's son?" Ron asked.

"Ronald!" Hermione said.

"Daddy!" Rose said at the same time.

"Scorpius! Rose! Let's go upstairs." Albus said as he went into the house.

"Rose I have to say something…your dad scares me." Scorpius said.

"I know he scares me too sometimes." Rose said.

"HEY LILY IS JAMES HOME YET?" Albus asked as he called up the stairs to his sister.

"JAMES WAS HERE A MINUTE AGO BUT HE LEFT FOR ROBYN'S HOUSE WITH FRED! ROXY, DOM, LOU AND VICKY ARE WITH TEDDY AND MOLLY AND LUCY ARE AT HOME RIGHT NOW! HUGO IS HERE THOUGH AND NELL IS GONNA BE HERE IN AN HOUR CAUSE UNCLE DUDLEY AND AUNTIE SOPHIE HAVE TO GO SOME WHERE BUT THEY'LL BE BACK LATER!" Lily yelled from her room.

"OKAY!" Albus yelled back. "Rose I believe your darling annoying brother is here, if you need me I'm going to go unpack."

"Come on Scorpius; let's go see Lily and Hugo." Rose said as they went up.

"Oh hey Rose! Hey Scorp! What's up?" Lily asked.

"Nothing mu-Lil what are you and Hugo doing to Kreacher?" Rose asked.

"We're making him pretty! Aren't we Hugo?" Lily said.

"Yea and I'm helping." Hugo said.

"Kreacher is having fun, if the little masters are." Kreacher said.

"Wow is that your house elf?" Scorpius asked.

"Yea he is…I assumed you would have known that right away." Lily replied.

"The house elves at my house don't look or act nearly as happy…also they don't let me play with them." Scorpius said.

--

An hour later Nelly arrived.

"Scorpius you have to meet Nell!" Al said.

"Yea Scorp she's the best!" Rose said.

"Hey guys!" Nelly said when she entered the house. "Hello Uncle Harry, Auntie Ginny!"

"Hello Nelly!" Ginny said.

"Evening Nelly!" Harry said.

"Nelly!" Rose said as she ran up and hugged her friend.

"Nell!" Albus said and hugged her too.

"Hey guys I missed you! How's school?" Nelly asked.

"It's great!" Albus said.

"Nell you have to meet Scorp!" Rose said.

"Hello pleased to meet you." Scorpius said. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

"Pleased to meet you too Scorp!" Nelly said. "May I call you Scorp because if you want you can call me Nell!"

"Oh that's fine, Rose and Al call me Scorp all the time." Scorpius replied.

"Thanks! Hey Rosie where's Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione?" Nelly asked.

"They're out right now because they had to go get the others! They'll be back later." Rose said.

"Okay! You guys have to tell me about your year so far!" Nelly said as the four began to ascend the stairs to the room with Lily and Hugo. "Wait Rose I have to ask a question."

"What is it Nell?" Rose asked.

"Didn't Uncle Ron say you weren't supposed to be friends with the Malfoy?"

"Yea but Scorp is different he's in Gryffindor not Slytherin." Rose replied.

"And you have a crush on him?" Nelly said.

"W-what do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Come on Rose I think I know when YOU of all people likes some one. I mean we're really good friends and I'm your cousin…well not really technically we're not even related but I'm Al's 3rd cousin none the less."

"Okay fine you're right." Rose said. "But can we please talk about this later?"

"NELL! ROSIE! ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT?" Albus called from upstairs.

"COMING AL!" Both girls replied as they ran up the stairs.

The girls walked upstairs to see Lily, Hugo, Al, and Scorpius putting bows on Kreacher and a doll dress and many other things too.

"Um…yea, I'm pretty sure this is why we have no house elves Hugo." Rose said to her brother.

"Hey, it was Lil's idea and she can be pretty persuasive." Hugo replied.

"Hello Kreacher!" Nelly said.

"Hello little mistress Nelly." Kreacher replied.

"Okay guys you seriously have to tell me how your school year went." Nelly said.

"Well, it started out normal and it slowly got boring." Albus said putting emphasis on the last three words.

"Wow…it's like…math class." Nelly replied. "Doesn't anything interesting happen there? I mean come on it's a school for magic. Seriously right now you're making it sound like-like Teddy's hair is more interesting."

"Nell, I'm carefully going to explain something. School is boring and Teddy's hair is more interesting." Albus replied.

"Aw Al's just mad cause me and Scorp dragged him to the library and then left him there in the middle of a rant." Rose said.

"So…" Albus said.

"Al that was months ago." Rose said.

"It still hurts me deeply." Albus said.

"Oi Harry! We're back!" Ron said as he and Hermione entered the house. "Everyone else will be here in about an hour! Percy can't make it though so we brought Molly and Lucy!"

"Hey Rose, why is everyone coming here today? I mean Christmas isn't for a few days." Scorpius said.

"Well every year we have three parties over break and each year it's a different family member's turn, this year is Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny's turn, on the first day of break we have a party for the family members coming back from Hogwarts, then we have Christmas at the house of whoever had the first party, and finally the last party on the last day is at that house too." Rose explained.

"Oh okay." Scorpius said. "Does Nelly go to all the parties or just the ones held by Mr. Potter?"

"No she goes to all of the parties held by various family members." Rose said.

"Hello Rosie!" Molly and Lucy said.

"Molly, Lucy, it's so good to see you!" Rose said as she and Nelly hugged the two girls.

"Hi Nelly!" Molly said.

"Hi Al!" Lucy said.

"Oh great it's the reunion of the smart kids!" Albus said sarcastically hugging his cousins.

"Al you can't even count to 100." Lucy replied.

"Sure I can, 1 2 skip a few 99 100." Albus replied.

Suddenly from below they could hear the voices of James, Fred, and Robyn.

"Hello Robyn, James, Fred." Harry said.

"How were Lavender and Seamus?" Ginny asked.

"They were fine thank you Mrs. Potter." Robyn replied.

"Um, I'll be right back I've some important business to attend to…you don't mind if I bring a friend right Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny?" Fred said.

"No not at all." Harry said.

Fred headed over to the fireplace and with that he was gone.

"Do you know who Fred is bringing James?" Ginny asked.

"No I have no idea mom; he didn't even mention bringing some one until just now." James said.

"I think it's you know who." Robyn said to James; however his response was a blank stare. "I mean a certain Blonde Haired Brown eyed Girl in our year!" Still a blank stare. "She resembles a girl Scorpius…" Another blank stare. Robyn looked up at the kids at the top of the stairs, "You know who I'm talking about right?" The others nodded their heads in unison. "Don't tell James he'll figure it out on his own." Robyn said.

--

Marina sat on her bed in her room and waited for Fred, swinging her feet back and forth as she watched her fire place. Scorpius hadn't stopped at home so he didn't know she was coming. As far as her parents were concerned she was locked in her room like every other Christmas break. They knew she would be going some where today but they never asked where and they didn't care when she came home. Sometimes she felt like she could run away and they wouldn't care.

She heard a noise and when she looked up she saw Fred. "Hi Fred…" She said.

"Hi Marina…did you just call me Fred?" He asked a little shocked.

Marina flushed a light shade of pink then quickly came up with, "W-well I-I can't r-really call you Weasley in my house."

"Right…" Fred said, very unconvinced. "Is this your room? It's so cold in here…"

"Well the fire place doesn't exactly heat the room and Draco and Astoria won't pay for heating in my room because they don't see it as anything very important…" Marina said remembering how out of place she was in her own home.

"And what's with the color scheme?" Fred asked as he looked around the room. It was mostly Slytherin colors but part of one of the walls was pink.

"We started painting it pink when I was little but then Draco and Astoria became oh so proud of their only son and wouldn't help me finish the room…so I kinda gave up on it." Marina replied.

"Wow…they really do treat you bad don't they?" Fred said.

"Can we just go…I'm already reminded every day that I don't fit in here." Marina said as she turned to look out her window.

"Sure, but um my uncle Ron doesn't really like the Malfoy's so um-"

"Hey I'm fine no matter what he says to me, but if he says anything bad about Scorp and I'm in the room…your uncle is a dead man." Marina said.

"Note to self: Keep Marina away from Uncle Ron…" Fred said as he picked up a pencil and pretended to write on his arm.

Fred made his way towards the fire place but Marina stayed back and watched as he turned around, "You coming?" He asked.

"Y-Yea I'm coming…" Marina said as she followed him to the fireplace.

--

When they showed up at the house barely anyone was there, the adults had to go get groceries but everyone else was still there. "I'm Back." Fred said.

Robyn and James cam in first, the first thing Robyn said was "HA! I WAS RIGHT!" Which was quickly followed by, "Hi Marina."

"H-Hello Fini-I mean Robyn." Marina choked out. "Sorry being in Slytherin I'm used to referring to people by their last names."

Robyn just smiled to show she took no offense to Marina's upbringing.

"Wait you meant this Blonde haired, Brown eyed, third year?" James asked.

There was a long silence which Robyn broke by turning to James and saying, "Duh."

Scorpius looked down from the top of the stairs at his sister, it was strange but she looked…happy, he'd never seen her like this before. "Hi Marina." He called from the top of the stairs.

"Hi Scorp…listen about the other day…I-I'm sorry." Marina said. Everyone gasped including Scorpius, she'd never apologized before. Not even about the time she stole one of the professor's wands back in her first year.

Nelly came up next to Rose who was on Scorpius' left and said, "I don't get it…why's it such a big deal she's here? I mean it's not like she has a deadly disease or something…y-you don't have a deadly disease do you?"

"N-Not that I know of…unless being a Slytherin is a disease…although it probably is…" Marina thought out loud.

"Oh, well it's still nice to meet you." Nelly said. "My name is Nelly Dursley but please call me Nell."

"It's nice to meet you too Nell my name is Marina Malfoy but you may call me…Marina I guess…there really isn't a nick name for that…"

"But didn't we used to call you Ari?" Scorpius asked.

"Don't ever mention that incident and I won't kill you for calling me that." Marina turned to her brother.

"Ahh the good old hot head Ari that's just hiding that little fact of her loneliness." Scorpius said.

"I have a question." James said raising his hand, "Why are we all happy 'Ari' is here f she's mean to us on a regular basis?"

"Because if I wasn't here I'd be locked in my room with no food for the entire break." Marina said.

"It's true." Scorpius nodded.

Suddenly Roxy, Dom, and Lou burst through the door with Roxy at the head. "Hi guys!!! We're here!!! Teddy can't come so Vicky isn't coming either!!!!" Roxy said.

Scorpius, still at the top of the stairs with Rose, Albus, Nelly, Lily, Hugo, Molly, and Lucy, turned to Rose and said, "I thought you said that people came to the first party."

"They do…it's usually just the kids though so the first party is more of a 'hey guess who gets to take care of the kids for three hours' party. The most you'll be seeing of the adults tonight is Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, and my mum and dad."

"Oh okay…and then I stay here with Al, James, and Lily?" Scorpius asked.

"Yea everyone else basically goes home but on the first night if the party is at Al's house Hugo and I stay here. And vice versa if the party is at my house." Rose replied.

After a while Lily and Hugo got bored and went back to Kreacher…dragging Lucy and Molly with.

Finally when the adults came…Marina faced the music and had to be introduced to them.

"U-Um i-it's nice t-to meet you, m-my name is Marina Malfoy a-and I-I'm Scorpius' older sister." She choked out when she introduced her self. "B-But um Scorpius calls me Ari so you can call me that too."

The first to speak was George, "It's good to meet you Marina, I'm George Weasley and this is my wife Angelina. We're Roxy and Fred's parents." Marina looked up almost surprised an adult could be so nice. Over all the Weasley's and the Potters(or at least the one's she met.) seemed very accepting of the fact that she was in Slytherin and a Malfoy.

Unfortunately the night did end and she did have to return home. However she was given food that would hold her until the next party and she returned home by herself.

One by one the others left leaving just Albus, Scorpius, Rose, and Nelly with Harry and Ginny. For you see James was sleeping over at Fred's house and Lily was sleeping over at Hugo's.

"Well Scorpius you can share Al's room and Rose you and Nell can have Lily's room." Ginny said.

As Scorpius and Albus headed to the room they would stay in Albus turned to Scorpius and said, "Hey the girl's room is right next to mine…instead of sleeping do you want to listen in on their conversation?"

"Al that would be wrong." Scorpius said.

"Oh so I guess you don't want to?"

"Al I said it would be wrong…I never said we shouldn't.

--

**Yay I finished the chapter…R&R or face the threat of being licked to death by my puppy.**


	8. Ch8 broom are for flying not for falling

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…1****st**** if I did I would be JK's age…2****nd**** it wouldn't have gotten past book one, I'm a slow writer.**

--

So after the boys set up their things they sat up against the wall near Lily's room and put their ears to it. First the girls talked about school, then assignments, then books, and finally they got to boys. Although unbeknownst to Al and Scorpius the girls knew they were listening because it was way too quite in there.

"So do you like anyone Rose?" Nelly asked, and winked as if to say let's bust em'.

"Why yes Nelly, I do." Rose replied. "And his name is-"

"His name is?" Nelly added to make it even more suspenseful.

After a few minutes of repeated "his name is" Albus got so fed up that he screamed, "JUST SAY THE NAME ALREADY!!!!"

Scorpius' head shot up as he stared at his friend. "Dude…you're a dead man." He said.

Rose and Nelly came in and walked up to the two boys Rose sat down across from Albus and Scorpius while Nelly stood behind her with a smirk on her face, "You do realize that the walls here a so thin that not only can you hear what we're saying but we can tell when you're listening in right?"

"I'd assume I'd know that, after all it is my house." Albus said looking at his cousin.

"In my defense-" Scorpius began, "Al forced me to do this and I stopped listening and started reading my book after you started talking about school."

"And in my defense I'm an idiot!" Albus said trying to weasel his way out of trouble.

Rose and Nelly conversed over who was off the hook and who wasn't.

"Scorpius you're off the hook." Nelly and Rose said in unison. "There are multiple reasons but the biggest reason being that its your first year here for Christmas." Nelly said.

"You on the other hand Al…are not." Rose said. "Mostly because you eavesdrop on us every year."

"Eh, what's the worst you can do? You're girls." Albus replied.

"I'm sorry Al did I say you were a dead man before? I meant you're a dead man now." Scorpius said.

Rose and Nelly both got evil looks on their faces and left the room.

"So what do you want to do now Scorp?" Albus asked.

"It's one in the morning…what is there to do?" Scorpius asked.

"Hehe what is there to do at one in the morning…" Albus laughed. "Wait, what is there to do at one in the morning?"

Rose came in again and whacked Albus in the head with a pillow, "If you'll excuse us, Nell and I are trying to SLEEP and when we said we heard everything from our room we meant it. So go to bed!" She said as she stomped back into Lily's room.

--

When Scorpius woke up the next morning he smelled something really good, and the smell was coming from the kitchen. He turned onto his other side and saw that Albus was asleep in his bed mumbling something about how he wanted to try out for Quidditch.

Quietly he snuck out of the room and peered into the girls' room. Rose wasn't in there but Nelly was and she was out like a light drooling on her pillow. "If that's not what Al meant by Nelly being scary, then I'll never know what he meant."

Scorpius headed into the kitchen where he saw Mrs. Potter and Rose making breakfast. "Good morning Scorp." Rose said when he entered the kitchen. "Good morning Rose, Good morning Mrs. Potter."

Some how as the time went on Scorpius ended up helping Ginny and Rose with breakfast. After a while Albus and Nelly came down stairs and began to eat.

--

After breakfast Lily and Hugo came quickly followed by all the other cousins. Albus explained to Scorpius that he'd be seeing a lot of the cousins this winter break as almost everyday was spent with them.

All the kids gathered outside in Albus' back yard. Scorpius' sister was even there.

"Alright let's have some broom stick races!" James declared in front of "the masses."

"But we always do that!" Albus complained.

"And I always get hit in the face with the broom!" Rose chimed in.

"And Nelly can't fly because she's not a witch! What who said that?" Nelly said acting like one of her family members actually cared that she was a muggle.

"Geez Nell don't be so sore about it. We would take you up with us but we can't."

"Because you're all lazy blah, blah, blah! I get the picture!" Nelly said faking anger.

"Don't feel bad about it Nell, Hugo isn't allowed to fly yet." Lily said trying to help.

"Yea but once he gets into Hogwarts he'll be able to."

"I'll stay down with you Nelly." Marina said. "I'm afraid of heights." The Slytherin announced a little embarrassed.

"Thanks Ari!" Nelly said hugging Marina.

"You're afraid of heights Marina?" Fred asked.

Marina didn't reply but blushed slightly and nodded.

Scorpius looked at his sister and wondered, was he as obvious as her with his crush? He looked over in Rose's direction and she turned to smile at him. He immediately looked away.

"I'll stay down too, flying messes up my hair." Victoire said. "And with Teddy coming in a bit I want to look my best."

Roxy and Dominique turned to Rose, Nelly, Molly, Lucy, and Lily, "And that is why it is fun to be a tom-boy." Roxy said. Dominique nodded in the background and forced Marina to do the same moving her head up and down by pulling and pushing on her hair.

"You don't have to be a tom-boy to have fun!" Victoire said.

"Says the walking make up and hair salon." Robyn said under her breath.

"Is she usually like that when she talks about Teddy?" Marina asked the others.

"According to Vicky…" Molly started.

"…It was love at first sight." Lucy finished.

"But I thought that the first time she and Teddy met she kicked him in the-" Nelly was cut off.

"That's the story uncle Harry said we weren't allowed to mention to ANYONE." Rose said and emphasized the word anyone.

"Oh come on Rose, let me finish the story! It can't be any worse than the one time I actually did get to fly." Nelly said with a far off look on her face.

_Albus had just learned how to use his broom and when the adults weren't looking he took Nelly up with him._

"_This is really fun Al! But didn't Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny say you weren't allowed to use the broom with out their permission and supervision?" Nelly asked._

"_Well the way I see it Nell 1.) I'll be going to Hogwarts next year. 2.) You're technically supervising me. 3.) It is my broom." Albus replied. "Hey let's try flipping!" _

"_Wait Al Uncle-AAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Nelly never got that last part of her sentence out as she flipped upside down and afterwards was left hanging onto the broom by one hand. "Al help me back up!" _

"_Sorry can't do that Nell." He replied._

"_Well then what will you do?!" Albus smiled deviously. "You are the weakest link…Good bye!" Albus said as he removed Nelly's hand from the broom._

"Those hospital people were so kind to me…" Nelly speculated as she shot a glare at Albus.

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but we're getting away from the original reason we're all out here in the snow." James said causing everyone to turn around and look at him. "Broom stick races! And I James Sirius Potter will single handedly defeat Teddy Lupin in a race when he finally gets here!" James declared.

"Yes because clearly you beat him the last 47 times you versed him." Louis snickered and spoke.

"Hey shut up Lou! You're one to talk, you can't even beat your own sister!" James retorted.

"Hey we're a set of twins, I got the brains and she got the athletic ability." Louis replied lazily. "I mean it was the only way we were able to act normal around muggles."

"It was pretty convincing…I wouldn't have found out you guys were wizards if it wasn't for Albus mentioning Hogwarts." Nelly said as she eyed her almost primitive "cousin."

--

After a few hours of trying to get everyone to focus again, James finally got the broom races started.

James beat everyone up till he got to Fred. Since Teddy wasn't going to be there for a few minutes everyone convinced Marina to go up against Fred. Marina, who was still slightly shaken from the idea of falling like Nelly said, was forced onto the broom by her brother Scorpius.

"Don't worry sis, I take full responsibility if you fall." Scorpius teased his sister and rejoined the others.

"You can do it Marina!" Nelly and Lily cheered from the ground.

Mean while Marina just kept saying to herself to not look down as she would surely fall.

The course was easy…if you liked to fly, you just had to fly the perimeter of the park a block away from Albus' house and then come back. First one back won.

Before she started Marina clung to her broom and looked down at the people below her. James seemed to be fighting with Lou over how James loosing to Fred was a fluke. Robyn , Roxy, and Dom watched them fight and laughed. Victoire seemed to be using her phone, which she apparently couldn't take to school, to text Teddy Lupin at the minute. Nelly, Lily, Albus, and Hugo cheered from below. She was certain that Hugo and Al were cheering for Fred as they hadn't exactly begun trusting her yet. And her dear, dear brother Scorpius was talking to Rose…even from her current altitude she could see he was blushing tomato red. Rose on the other hand was a light shade of pink. "Huh, who would have known the geniuses would have been so clueless." She thought to herself.

Molly and Lucy stood on two outdoor chairs that the Potter's must have forgotten to take in for the winter. "Is everyone ready?" The one on the left, Molly, asked. "The race of Marina and Fred is about to begin." The one on the right, Lucy, stated.

"On your mark…" "Get set…" "GO!" The two girls shouted.

Marina moved forward as fast as she could when suddenly she remembered, "Aw crud! Air sickness!" She knew she was afraid of heights but she had forgotten about her air sickness. Marina thankfully was already hunched over as she didn't sit normally on a broom…usually she clung to it for dear life. She was about to throw up when Fred flew up next to her.

"Are you okay Marina…you look a little green." Fred speculated. 'A little green?' Marina thought to herself. 'I'm forest green right now.' "Um actually I-" Marina couldn't hold it in any longer, she turned away from Fred and well…puked. "Oh God I hope no one was down there." She mumbled to herself. She turned over to Fred fully expecting him to have left by now out of disgust. But what she turned to look at was a concerned Fred not the back of his head as he flew away.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "Yea, yea I'm fine I just um get air sick." Marina said as she wiped the remaining vomit off of her mouth with her sleeve. "This was one of my better ones usually I pa-pass-" Marina didn't finish as she looked down at the ground and passed out.

She and the broom she was on began to fall but Fred grabbed her by the back of her shirt and pulled her onto his broom. Lucky enough for the young wizards they weren't far from the Potter's yard so they would be able to get the broom with out anyone noticing.

--

Meanwhile:

Scorpius watched from the ground as he saw what looked like vomit falling from the sky. And from where he was standing it looked like it was headed straight for James and Louis. "Um guys you might want to move!" Scorpius called out to them. James and Louis both looked up and stepped out of the way at the same time.

"What the hell was that?!?" James yelled. "Uh yea funny story, Marina hates flying because she gets air sick. AW CRUD! SOMETIMES SHE PASSES OUT AFTER SHE THROWS UP!!! You guys don't think she would have passed out do you?" He turned to the others. As if to rain on his parade as soon as he said that he broom fell and landed on the Potter's roof.

Scorpius looked really scared now. Rose took a step forward and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure she'll be okay Scorpius. After all she's not alone…Fred's with her."

Almost on cue Fred landed with Marina on his broom. "Can some one help me? She's a little heavy when she's asleep." He lifted her up so he was holding her bridal style. "This is probably wrong but it feels so right." He sheepishly grinned at the rest of the family members.

"Just watch where you put your hands Fred!" James yelled with full intention of embarrassing his cousin.

"Um I'm gonna take her inside…can some one come with that's related to her and another who's related to me so Aunt Ginny doesn't kill me?" Fred asked turning to Scorpius and Rose.

Scorpius and Rose quickly followed as Fred carried Marina inside the house. They found Ginny in the kitchen making lunch for them. The kitchen also seemed to be Teddy's hide out for the past few minutes as he seemed to have just arrived. When Teddy and Ginny turned around to see the four young wizards Ginny almost dropped the plate she was holding, not to mention Teddy's hair went from green, the color he had normally, to an ever changing multi-colored rainbow of confusion.

Scorpius leaned over to Rose and whispered, "Wow you guys weren't kidding he does have cool hair." Rose nodded in response.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Ginny yelled when she looked down at Marina. "Well um funny thing auntie Ginny, see we were broom racing and well Marina is afraid of heights and she gets airsick and so she threw up and then she passed out and fell and I caught her and her broom is on your roof and-" Fred tried to explain as fast as he could.

"Fred you'll be lucky if you don't get grounded for this! I can't believe you had her go flying even though she's afraid of heights. I should go contact the Malfoy's that's what I should do!" Ginny yelled at her nephew.

"Wait Mrs. Potter, I convinced Marina that she should go fly in a race against Fred. I promised her I would take full responsibility if something happened. I just have one request. Don't contact our parents. Because I honestly think all that would happen is that Marina would get in trouble for 'embarrassing' our family and 'ruining' the Malfoy name."

--

**I can't feel my hands from typing that so please R&R. (other reasons I can't feel my hands include breaking three saws in art class, playing the drums on a table at lunch, and drawing a lizard for one of my friends.)**


	9. Update!

Sorry for the uber long wait guys, I should bup updating this story within the next two weeks. Promise. :3


	10. Ch9 Set Fire to the Rain

Hey…hey…remember how I said the update would be up in two weeks? I lied. X3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but oh sweet mother of God do I wish I did!

* * *

After Ginny thought about it, she agreed not to tell Draco about what had happened withMarina. Fred and Teddy carried her into Lily's room. Occasionally checking in on her to see if she'd woken up yet.

"You know you're not completely off the hook, right Fred?" Teddy joked.

"Hey, at least its not like that time Uncle Harry found you and Vicky in the-"

"OKAY, let's keep this story rated T and no higher." Teddy threw his arms up in defeat and left Fred in the room.

Meanwhile:

Scorpious was pacing back and forth in the living room as Rose, Al, and Nelly watched. The others had continued their races as if nothing happened, but Scorpious and the aforementioned 3 decided it was a good time to quit.

"Scorp, if you keep walking around in circles, you're going to wear a hole in the floor…it's a nice floor too."

"Al! Scorpious can pace if he wants to."

"But Rosie, it's a really nice floooooooor!"

"I'm pretty sure its impossible to wear a hole in the floor just by pacing back and forth for a bit. The floor'll be fine Al."

"Who wants to watch Titanic?" Rose, Al, and Scorpious all turned to look at Nelly.

"Nell…where did that come from?" Al asked.

"Kay well Ari fell off her broom, in the Titanic a boat cracks in half and a bunch of people fall into the sea…that's the connection."

Before anyone could answer they heard a scream come from Lily's room. "Okay look, I know what that looked like, but I swear to God it's not what it looks like!" Fred yelled into the room as he backed out nervously.

"HOW DO YOU MAKE IT LOOK LIKE YOU'RE GOING TO RAPE SOMEONE WITHOUT ACTUALLY TRYING TO RAPE SOMEONE?"Marinascreamed at him, wand pointed directly at his chest.

"Oh! I know the answer to that one!" Al said jumping up and raising his hand. "You do it like this. I set FIRE to the raaaaaaain. Watch it pour as I TOUCH YOUR FACE!" He sang out of key while caressing Scorpious' face.

"This is by far the weirdest winter break we've ever had." Rose mumbled to Nelly.

"I'm telling you I wasn't trying to rape you, I just got a funny idea in my head! I swear!"

"That's what they all say!"Marinasaid taking one step closer to Fred with her wand.

"Really? Could you check your sources on that? I'm pretty sure not everyone says that when they're trying to-"

"Just tell me what the hell you were trying to do!"

"Oh ok, simple enough. I was going to try to kiss you and see if it woke you up; like in sleeping beauty." Fred said, taking a step back as he did so.

Marinalowered her wand, "You're an idiot." She shook her head and headed for the back yard.

"Wait where're you going?" Fred called after her.

"To watch the races, nothing more, nothing less." She still sounded angry so Fred didn't move from his spot until she turned around and looked back at him. "You coming with or what?"

Fred cheerfully followed the Slytherin outside to join the others.

"…Al…I think you made your really random point a good 3 minutes ago, or not, regardless could you take your hand off of my face…you're creeping me out."

"Hm? Oh yeah sure." Al gladly removed his hand from his friend's face.

"Soooo guys…Titanic…Rose…Jack…OH MY GOD AN ICEBERG LETS MOVE TOWARDS IT! BOOM! CRASH! SPLASH! OH MAH GAWD I CAN'T SWIM! Yes? No? Maybe? You know maybe is just a baby that needs to be held and loved till it says yes…don't use that advice to get girls to have sex with you…we're like 10…that's disgusting. Oh my God why would you even think of doing that?"

"Yes! Yes! Okay Nell, we'll watch Titanic!" Rose exclaimed.

"Yay! I'll go make popcorn!" Nelly said skipping off.

"…She's going to burn the house down isn't she?" Al asked.

"Well if you remember, the classroom blowing up at our muggle school wasn't entirely our fault."

"…Crap…"

* * *

Sooo sooo soooo sorry it took so long to update guys! I'd totally lost inspiration for this story and I had been considering deleting it, but then I was on Pottermore today and I thought of another story that could run at the same time as this except about some oc Hufflepuffs, and it gave me the inspiration I needed. I'll update as regularly as possible now.


End file.
